companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grenadiers
|upkeep = |prereq = None |production_struc = Infanterie Kompanie |reinforce_cost = |health = |armor = ? |firing range = ? meters |infantry_type = Infantry |weapon = 4x Kar98k |num_products = 1 |produces = Bunker * Costs: * Can upgrade to MG Emplacement, Healing Station or Reinforcement Point for . * Build time: 17 seconds |num_abilities = 4 |abilities = Fire Panzerfaust * Costs: * Activation: Select Vehicle (Enemy) * Cooldown: 15 seconds Rifle Grenade Shot * Requires: Battle Phase 1 * Cost: * Activation: Select Area * Cooldown: 25 seconds Field First Aid * Requires: Veteran 1 * Cost: * Activation: Select Squad (Friendly) * Duration: 6 seconds * Cooldown: 45 seconds Hull Down * Doctrinal ability * Cost: nothing * Activation: Select Vehicle (Friendly) * Duration: 15 seconds |upgrades = MG-42 LMG * Requires: Battle Phase 1 * Requires: Friendly territory * Cost: * Time to upgrade: 30 seconds|num_upgrades = 1}} Grenadiers are the core infantry soldiers of the German army. These troops are trained and experienced , capably led, and well equipped - the equal of any soldier in the war. They are the most effective against infantry at long range and have versatile abilities. They can be upgraded with a single MG42 LMG that greatly increases the squads rate of fire and deadliness against infantry. Production Bunker * Cost * Can upgrade to MG Emplacement, Healing Station or Reinforcement Point for . Grenadiers can construct an empty bunker, giving heavy cover for the squad inside it. MG Emplacements are generally placed on the map covering points, lanes of attack or other important areas. Healing Stations have a two man squad that heals infantry in its direct surroundings. These are most commonly placed at your HQ or retreat point to heal infantry that is reinforcing. Reinforcement Points can reinforce nearby infantry and are a good way to keep pressure on your opponent by circumventing the need to retreat to your HQ. Abilities Fire Panzerfaust * Cost to activate * Cooldown: 15 seconds Grenadiers can fire a Panzerfaust Anti-Tank Warhead at short range at enemy vehicles. Rifle Grenade Shot * Cost to activate * Cooldown: 25 seconds Fires a 30mm high-explosive Gewehrsprenggranate rifle grenade. This grenade travels in an arc towards the selected area, ideally infantry, and explodes inflicting damage onto the enemy target. It has low damage but better range than a thrown grenade. Field First Aid * Cost to activate * Cooldown: 45 seconds Field First Aid let's the squad, after obtaining Veterancy Rank 1, heal other nearby squads. Hull Down * Doctrinal ability * Cost nothing Friendly vehicles can be set in an immobile Hull Down position in tactical places. While in Hull Down, vehicles cannot move but get defensive bonuses and increased damage output. It takes 15 seconds to be placed in a Hull Down position but vehicles can exit this position instantly ready to move again. Upgrades MG-42 LMG * Cost to upgrade The MG-42 is one of the best machine guns in the war, offering an unparalleled rate of fire. This gun improves anti-infantry capability. Does not fire on the move. Veterancy Veterancy Rank 1 * Unlock the 'Field First Aid' veteran ability. Veteranancy Rank 2 * Advanced rifle-training improves weapon accuracy. ** +40% accuracy Veteranancy Rank 3 * Combat expertise increases squad survivability and weapon control while under fire. ** -20% weapon cooldown ** -23% recieved accuracy ** -25% recharge time for Panzerfaust